Sorte no Amor e Azar no Jogo?
by Yukina Rhapsody
Summary: Misão tem um sonho de ser jogadora de futebol,mas não sabe jogar muito bem e precisava de ajuda.Aoshi resolve ajudar Misão...Aoshi x Misão
1. Chapter 1

Sorte no amor,azar no jogo?

Capitulo 1-Uma ajuda

Misão estava correndo em direção a quadra,sabia que se chegasse atrasada não conseguiria a tal sonhada vaga no time de futebol da escola.Ela tinha um sonho,ser jogadora de futebol,apesar de que seus tios não queriam e protestavam ela não voltara a trás.Sua mãe adorava o futebol,iria ficar orgulhosa quando visse Misão jogando.Seus pais teriam morrido quando tinha 6 anos,agora com 15 morava com os tios.

Depois de alguns minutos correndo,conseguiu chegar a quadra a tempo de escrever seu nome na lista.Havia muitas garotas ali,de todas as idades.Pensava se iria competir com todas,mas isso não importava!Daria sangue para passar nessa seletiva.

Mal começou o "jogo" e ela acabou pisando na bola e caindo,não iria conseguir assim!Se levantou,ainda com uma dor forte no joelho pela queda.Roubou a bola de sua "colega" e saiu em direção ao gol.

Passou por todos,mas ainda teria que enfrentar a goleira,esta não parecia ser tão boa,então colocou toda a força em seu chute e mandou.Foi um gol belíssimo,olhou para o professor e sorriu,ele retribuiu também e disse algo do tipo "parabéns"

Com algum tempo de jogo,Misão já estava garantida no time,pelo menos naquela seletiva.Não sabia como teria jogado tão bem,mas se dedicou ao maximo e conseguiu.Sabia que teria que treinar mais e mais,ao menos agora teria um técnico.Sentiu que alguém a observava,procurou primeiro pela direita depois a esquerda,na frente não avistou ninguém,restava atrás dela.Hesitou um pouco antes de olhar,quando virou avistou um garoto,que apresentava ter no mínimo uns 17 anos,era bem alto,vestia uma calça preta,uma blusa preta escrita "Alone The Dark",se assustou ao ver aquela face tão fria.Mas ignorou tinha que jogar e não prestar atenção nas pessoas.

Depois de algum tempo o jogo terminou.O professor teria escolhido as melhores e as que poderiam ter futuro.Misão passou,mas não comemorou muito,ainda tinha que passar por mais 5 seletivas e sabia que cada uma seria mais difícil.

Se retirou da quadra indo em direção ao pátio,onde teria deixado sua mochila e fichário,ainda olhou um pouco,para ver se aquele garoto ainda estava lá,mas não encontrou ninguém.Estava com sede,precisava beber algo foi a cantina e comprou uma água natural.Qual foi sua surpresa,foi de encontrar o homem da quadra.Viu quando ele se aproximava dela e se assustou:

-Olá-disse o homem que a encarava-Meu nome é Aoshi e o seu gatinha?

-Ah ola!Meu nome é Misão prazer...posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro,pode dizer-respondeu Aoshi curioso

-Eh que eu te vi...me observando jogando sabe...-falou Misão um pouco constrangida

-A sim...eu não tinha o que fazer e fui olhar as garotas jogando.Olhei pra você e fiquei encantado!

-Ai...obrigada "

-Que isso...mas percebi que você precisa melhorar seu futebol né?

-É verdade,eu sei...ainda tenho mais 5 seletivas e não sei como irei treinar!

-Hum...que tal,eu sou do time masculino da escola,ganhei 3 torneios.Gostaria de te ajudar,topa?

-Nossa parabéns!Mas eh claro que eu topo D!-Respondeu ela dando pulinhos de alegria "

-Que bom...de que serie você é?

-Estou no 1 colegial,acho que você eh do 3 acertei?

-Sim,tem namorado?

-Não...não tenho...

-Ok,desculpe perguntar.Eu tenho uma namorada,da sua classe também a Mymi sabe?

-Sim-Aquela chata idiotapensou Misão

-Vou indo então,foi bom te conhecer irei te ajudar...amanha eu tenho treino as 7 horas,estarei te esperando-e deu um beijo no rosto de Misão e se retirou.

Misão ainda ficou la por algum tempo,o observando enquanto este ia embora.Se sentia mal,ao descobrir que ele tinha uma namorada.Mas ela não devia estar assim,afinal acabara de conhecer Aoshi e ainda por cima ele era muito feio!

Resolveu ir para casa,tomou um banho e se deitou.Pensou em Aoshi e Mymi,como ele podia agüentar aquela garota tão chata?Talvez porque ela fosse famosa...teria brigado com Mymi hoje na aula,não sabia porque mas ela veio chingando Misão que acabou não deixando barato e foram para a violência.Imagine agora,que Misão virou "amiga" do namorado de Mymi...

Foi durmir,no dia seguinte teria aula e acordar cedo...

N/A

Oiiii

Primeira fic de Samurai X x

Fico curtinho eu sei...desculpem

Mas espero que fique com uma carinha boa!

Kissus


	2. Chapter 2

Sorte no amor,azar no jogo?

Quando acordou,foi direto tomar um banho.Estava agitada,teria tido um sonho muito confuso.Neste Aoshi aparecia com uma garota muito parecida com ela mesma.E de repente ele sumia,a deixava sozinha,esperando por algo...resolveu afastar esses pensamentos,se arrumou para a escola e foi.

Encontrou com sua amiga Kaoru no caminho,ela era sua melhor amiga deis da 1 serie,Kaoru tinha um namorado perfeito,que todas as garotas do mundo todo gostariam de ter,até Misão invejava a sorte dela.

Ficaram andando e conversando,Kaoru percebeu que sua amiga não estava muito bem e resolveu perguntar,Misão aproveitou e desabafou sobre o Aoshi...

Chegando na escola,por mais que tentasse,Misão não conseguia parar de pensar nele,até que avistou o próprio com a namorada dele,virou para o outro lado e continuou caminhando ate sua classe:

-Oiiii Misão!-Disse um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos violetas(quem será?)

-Oi Kenshin!Oi Sano...

-MISÃOOOOOOOOOOO!Oiiiiiiiiiiiii-Respondeu outro garoto com os cabelos castanhos escuros

-Sano num encha o saco da Misão ok?Ela está muito mal...-Disse Kaoru,um pouco preocupada com sua amiga

-Desculpe perguntar,mas o que você tem Misão?

-Ai Sano...um garoto mexeu com meu coração...só que esse garoto tem uma namorada...e esta namorada...é nada mais...nada menos do que a Mymi!-Falou Misão contendo as lagrimas

-Vamos esquecer isto certo?Chega de chora,abra aquele seu sorriso lindo que você tem!

-Obrigada gente...mas eu só conheço ele a um misero dia!

-Amor a primeira vista...aconteceu isso comigo e com a Kaoru!Poderia me contar como se conheceram?

-Claro...

Então Misão contou a historia do dia anterior,talvez nem iria hoje treinar com seu "novo professor" de futebol,e se Aoshi resolvesse chifrar Mymi?Nunca tinha pensado nisso...resolveu arriscar e tentar algo com ele,se não,não se chamava Misão!

A aula passou normalmente,até que chegou o intervalo,Misão,Sano,Kenshin e Kaoru foram ver quem era este Aoshi,Misão os mostrou.Todos tiveram uma reação diferente,Sano lembrou quem era Aoshi,o capitão do time,um badboyzinho qualquer.Kaoru começou a babar por Aoshi e pensou,como Misão era sortuda em ter conhecido Aoshi.Enquanto Kenshin ficou morrendo de raiva de Aoshi,graças a reação de Kaoru e todos foram em direção dele,menos Misão que estava morrendo de vergonha.

Quando o grupo se aproximou de Aoshi,este se levantou e foi em direção de Misão,ignorando os outros:

-Misão?-Perguntou ele

-Ah oi que susto Aoshi!

-Vim perguntar se o treino ainda ta de pé...

-Ta sim,pode me esperar que eu vou ir sim!

-Que bom,eu descobri que você não se da muito bem com a Mymi.

-É,ela é muito ciumenta.Cismou comigo...

-Talvez porque eu seja seu amigo,certo?

-É talvez...

-Bom já que estamos nesse assunto,eu estou cansado dela!Ela só me pede coisas,vive tendo ataques de ciúmes e eu quero ser livre,pra faze o que quizer! Você me entende?

-Claro,mas... você vai terminar com ela?-Misão estava boca aberta!Mas precisava ficar calma,para não demonstrar seus sentimentos

-Obvil!Mas não sei como,vim pedi sua ajuda também

Misão e o Aoshi conversaram o intervalo inteiro,enquanto Sano,Kaoru e Kenshin os observavam.Pareciam dois pombinhos,até que o grupo viu que uma garota muito chata se aproximava,era a Mymi,querendo tirar satisfação daquela amizade de Aoshi e Misão,o grupo saiu correndo em direção de Misão,pois estava na cara que iria dar briga se bem conheciam Mymi

-SUA PIRANHA!O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO COM MEU NAMORADO!-Gritou Mymi,que num ato idiota empurrou Misão contra a parede

-Mymi ela é apenas uma amiga!E eu precisava muito conversar com você!

-Eu falo com você depois,antes tenho que quebrar ela!-E partiu pra cima de Misão

-Mymi se você quer assim vai ter!Toma isso!-Misão estava se divertindo com a situação,teria dado um soco bem feito no lado direito do rosto de Mymi que gemeu de dor.

O grupo,nem se moveu,também estavam se divertindo com a situação.Nunca viram Misão tão revoltada,geralmente mandava Mymi pastar e ia embora,mas hoje estava emocionante!

Foi quando todos ouviram um barulho,que significava que teriam de voltar para suas devidas salas.Misão saiu com alguns arranhões,mas nada que fosse doloroso.Enquanto Mymi estava com marcas roxas pelo corpo e ainda por cima Misão estava feliz!Aoshi iria terminar com Mymi,seria sua chance!

Não prestou mais atenção na aula,contou para todos os seus amigos o que Aoshi teria dito,Kaoru ficou com os olhos brilhando,enquanto Kenshin e Sano não gostaram muito da idéia de Aoshi se separar e Misão agir

E o tempo passou muito rápido,o grupo resolveu ficar com Misão,para vê-la treinando com seu mais novo amigo.Todos foram em direção da quadra,onde o time masculino se encontrava.Aoshi era o capitão,era muito bom no futebol por sinal.Misão viu que Aoshi ainda não tinha falado com Mymi,pois esta estava observando ele jogando.Misão sentiu uma pontada de raiva.

Enquanto o jogo andava,Aoshi fez um gol muito bonito,Mymi comemorou pois achava que o gol seria para ela,mas viu quando Aoshi foi em direção de Misão e falou alguma coisa:

-Esse gol Misão,é pra você...-Falou Aoshi,voltando para o centro da quadra

-UUuUuUuU!Um gol pra você em Misão!-Disse Kaoru com um tom sarcástico

-Olha a cara de pastel da Mymi!Hahahahahaha!-Todos riram com o comentário de Misão

E o treino do time prosseguiu,quando terminou,chegou a hora de Aoshi falar com Mymi.Misão mal podia esperar...

N/A

Oiiiii

O capitulo fico maiorzinho né?

Deu 4 folhas no word...espero que vocês gostem deu um grande trabalho...

Kissus


End file.
